Personal media players continue to grow in popularity. From portable radios to mobile phones to portable video players, there is demand for portable devices players to have additional functionality. However, additional functionality has a cost in that additional functionality also means additional complexity in menus. Attempting to navigate through all the available options can be confusing and frustrating in that users may not know how far into a series of menus they may have gone. In addition, part of the additional functionality allows users to personalize the players such as using their own photographs as a background on the display of the player. As a result, standard colors for displays such as menus may be washed out when viewed in front of the user selected background.